bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Gentle Criminal
Danjuro Tobita, also known as the villain Gentle Criminal , is an independent Villain and an internet celebrity. Appearance: Danjuro is a man with a refined appearance. He has a slicked back hairdo with a curl at the front and sports a handlebar mustache along with a well-kept, medium-sized beard. Danjuro's clothes are also quite extravagant, featuring a dark purple jacket with enlarged collars and coattails, a pair of loose pinstriped pants and two belts. He also wears a pair of cuffs and a woolly scarf. He is seen using a cane to walk. Personality: Befitting his alias, Danjuro is a polite and well-mannered person, even while committing villainous acts. He is slightly controlling of the way he wants his crimes to play out and is not afraid of facing multiple heroes, showing an unusual amount of calmness and confidence. His mannerisms may also seem slightly over-the-top and eccentric. One of his more common theatrics is to pour coffee or tea into a cup while holding the kettle way over his head and spilling it everywhere. Danjuro has little to no interest in money or objects of value. Instead, he chases after fame and reputation which he tries to achieve through video recordings of his criminal acts. He claims that his ultimate goal is to write his name in history and inspire others who view his actions, and is obsessed with achieving it, as he fears to fade into obscurity after his death. He is admittedly very selfish and claims to not being afraid of trampling on the dreams of others as long as it furthers his own; however, he does have a soft spot for his fan and crime partner La Brava and is capable of being self-sacrificing for her sake. Abilities and Powers: * Overall Abilities: Gentle is a competent fighter, as he was able to quickly defeat a group of pro heroes, though they were seemingly quite weak. * Keen Intellect: Danjuro has proven himself to be highly intelligent. His creative use of his quirk also suggests high intelligence. Quirk - Elasticity: Elasticity: Danjuro's Quirk allows him to bestow the property of elasticity to anything he touches, from the ground to the air itself. Fighting Techniques: * Gently Rebound: Danjuro creates an aerial elastic barrier and after an enemy runs into it, the enemy is blasted away. * Gently Trampoline: Danjuro turns the ground into elastic and causes the enemy to bounce into the air after standing on it. Danjuro can also use this move to bounce himself through the air as a means of air travel. * Gently Sandwich: Danjuro creates a series of aerial elastic barriers and pins an opponent under them. Equipment: * Knife: Danjuro wields an elaborate knife that he uses for robberies. History: When he was a teenager, Danjuro failed in his classes and repeated many grades, almost destroying his dream of wanting to be a hero. One day, he was called into the office of his school and told that he would be expelled if he did not improve. Later that day, Danjuro accidentally got in the way of a hero trying to save a window cleaner falling from a skyscraper. While Danjuro tried to jump to the rescue, the Pro Hero bounced from the elastic surface Danjuro had created, making the hero too late to catch the falling man. The window cleaner received severe injuries and Danjuro was expelled from his school. Both his parents no longer supported him, therefore making him give up on his dream of becoming a hero and he left their house. At the age of 22, while unemployed, he met an old classmate Takeshita who had become a successful Pro Hero. However, he did not recognize Danjuro when the latter greeted him. This traumatized Danjuro and made him realize that he was not fit to become a hero. Six years later, Danjuro had become known as the villain of the media world, though he has been mostly unsuccessful at gaining popularity during his criminal career. However, his videos inspired Manami Aiba, a young woman who was going through a deep depression. Desiring to meet him, she used her computer skills to locate Gentle, who welcomed her with open arms. After spending time together, Gentle decided to make Aiba his sidekick and gave her the villain name La Brava, believing that they will be the perfect combo.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Criminal